1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus transporting a medium to perform recording on the transported medium is employed in the related art. In such a recording apparatus, when the medium is skewed during transport thereof, the quality of recorded images may be degraded, or creases may be produced on the medium to cause the medium to come into contact with a recording unit, in which case the recorded images, the medium, and the recording unit may be damaged. Thus, there is disclosed a technology to prevent skewing of the transported medium.
For example, in JP-A-4-169259, there is disclosed a skew correction device including a guide roller capable of moving while maintaining contact with a medium.
In addition, for example, in JP-A-2013-107713, there is disclosed a transporting device including a pair of skew correction rollers that includes a roller on which contact regions having different coefficients of friction against a medium are disposed.
The skew correction device of JP-A-4-169259 is configured to prevent skewing of a transported medium by moving the guide roller, which is capable of moving while maintaining contact with the medium, to exert heavy load on the continuous medium such as a roll-shaped medium. In such a configuration, even though it is easy to roughly correct significant skewing of the transported medium, slight skewing of the transported medium may be difficult to correct accurately. In addition, since heavy load is exerted on the medium in the configuration, only a continuous medium such as a roll-shaped medium can be employed, and types of usable media are limited.
In the transporting device of JP-A-2013-107713, the upper roller of the pair of skew correction rollers is configured to come into contact with the upper side of the medium. Thus, when the transporting device is employed in a recording apparatus, the roller comes into contact with the recording side of the medium, thereby possibly damaging the recording side. In addition, since the configuration of the transporting device is assumed to correct skewing of a cut medium transported, the configuration cannot be employed with a continuous medium such as a roll-shaped medium, thereby limiting types of usable media.
As such, it may be difficult to prevent skewing of a transported medium in the recording apparatus of the related art transporting a medium to perform recording on the transported medium.